ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Granel Occasion
Story Hunter Pace, Bastion, Tania and Thunder are fighting off Diablo robots, which are trying to crash into a building. Aki is supporting the building with vines to prevent it from falling. Crow comes out, leading several civilians out of the building, as Aki lets the building collapse. The group destroys all the Diablo robots, as they pant heavily. Aki: Please tell me that’s the last group in this area. Crow: For now, it is. Pegasus flies in, landing with them. Pegasus: Not so fast, Crow-boy. I found someone injured. A high level executive from a major company in town. I’d take him in on my own, but he’s particularly big. Aki: Ugh! So many! I’ll help him out. You guys keep those people safe while heading to the station! Crow: We’ll see you there, then. Crow leads the group off, as Pegasus picks Aki up, carrying her off. She lands in an area nearby, where Jakob lies, downed and unable to get up. Aki: You weren’t kidding when you said he was big. Support him at the top. Aki forms large root hands, as she strains to lift Jakob. Pegasus flies up and supports him up top, holding him up as they traverse the area. Wisel comes down from the sky, firing an infinity blast at the Jumbo Drill remaining sticking out of the ground. Wisel: Come out, come out, Yami. The hatch comes out, as Yami comes out. He’s followed by Leo in his Power Tool Dragon armor, Blair in the Junk Warrior armor, Valon in his battle armor, and Sherry in her Chevalier de Fleur armor. Wisel: Two threats with one blade. And with such an array of tech to control as well. Tell me, Yami, can you fight all the members of your backup as I use them against you? Yami: Don’t know. Can you control them? I fuse Rustcharge with Guardian Angel! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He takes on Guardian Angel’s appearance, his body is completely covered in a bronze colored rust, enlarging his proportions. His face becomes a stern rustic face, as his mouth moves. Rust Angel: (Harsh metallic sound) Rust Angel! Rust Angel starts to sing, the sound being like the sound of distorted singing and metal groaning. Everyone holds their ears, as Wisel’s body starts spasming, as if losing control. Wisel: What is that awful noise?! Wisel holds his hands out, though they shift backwards, unable to do anything. Leo: Our tech doesn’t seem that affected. Blair: Then let’s go skyward! Leo and Blair take to the air, as Valon and Sherry charge Wisel. Wisel manages to recover enough, and blocks a punch from Valon. Wisel shoots his blade arm out, parrying Sherry’s sword strike. Rust Angel continues to expel the horrendous sound, as Wisel fires an infinity blast at him. The tone of the song changes, as Wisel’s attack stops, the energy fading away. Wisel: What? I can’t control his Dueltrix, and I’ve lost my attacks! Sherry impales Wisel through the head with her rapier, as she retracts it and leaps back. Wisel isn’t disable from this, as Valon strikes Wisel and knocks him away. Leo and Blair fires propulsion blasts at the mobile station, destroying it and causing it to explode and fall from the sky. Several spare arms and legs shoot out, flying in a frenzy. Several more cores come out, as they all come together and form a total of 4 Wisel robots. Leo: Guys! We’ve got a major problem up here! Zane: Not a problem. Get out of the way. Leo and Blair fly away, as the Wisel robots are in pursuit. Rust Angel’s voice gets louder, expanding over a larger area, blocking out the Wisel’s powers. Three Cyber Dragons come out, and merge together into Cyber End Dragon. Zane: Attacking in three, two, one. Cyber End Dragon fires three laser blasts from its mouth, as Leo and Blair barrel roll to the sides. The three Wisel clones are vaporized, as the main Wisel remains by himself, furious. Wisel: No! I control all technology! I should be in absolute control here! Rust Charge stops singing, the Dueltrix lighting up. Rust Charge reverts, as Yami draws two cards. Yami: I fuse Astrodactyl and Pesky Dust! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He takes Astrodacyl’s appearance, being slightly shorter. His skin is a grey like Pesky Dust’s, as he has his hair sticking up like a fin. He has green pods on his arms and legs, as Astrodactyl’s wings extend out, being as big as his body. Astro Dust: Astro Dust! Astro Dust releases a propulsion blast from his jetpack, which envelops the area in a fine silver dust. Wisel looks around, when Astro Dust’s clawed hand goes straight into the core, damaging it. Wisel retracts back, as if in pain. Wisel: Impossible! You’ve already used Pesky Dust! Astro Dust appears through the dust, grabbing onto the core with his feet. Wisel’s hands shoot to hit Astro Dust, who catches them and crushes them. Astro Dust: Rust Angel’s abilities is manipulating machinery with that song. While I prevented you from controlling the other suits, I also controlled the Dueltrix clock feature, accelerating it to cause a reload of my alien forms. I have access to every alien that you had me waste during this endeavor. And now, you have failed in this mission. Wisel: Too bad I’m not the only one on this mission. Even though I planned on finishing this all on my own, they are most likely taking care of the other. Astro Dust forms silver energy in his mouth, as he fires a silver energy blast, destroying the Wisel Core. The legs drop down, as Astro Dust lands, reverting. The others land and gather around him. Leo: So is that it? We won? Yami: Not yet. The main threat is averted, but you need to get to the hospital. I have a feeling that someone will be after Luna. Leo: Luna’s in danger?! Leo takes off flying, disappearing. Blair: Leo, wait up! Blair goes after him, disappearing as well. Yami: I’ll meet up with them. You guys, I want to use your tech to check on any other stragglers in danger, and help them out. Valon: What, you don’t want us with you? Yami: At a hospital, I want the battle to be as small as it can be. End Scene At the hospital, Jakob is brought into the care of Nurse Fontaine, who is inspecting his battered body. Fontaine: What injuries did he receive? He seems fine and, (Gasps) A robot?! Jakob shoots up, grasping Nurse Fontaine by the neck. She chokes for breath as she hits at Jakob’s arm, which makes a metallic ring to it. She eventually stops struggling, as Jakob drops her limb body. Jakob: So much for a low profile. Aki walks through the hospital, as she arrives in the psych ward. Professor Frank, a man in a black college gown and hat is there, working with Aster. Marik is in a bed in a nearby room, as Luna is asleep in her room. Ishizu is monitoring the halls, as she stares Aki down. Ishizu: Aki. May I ask what you are doing here? Aki: I was here delivering an injured party, when I heard you were here. Tell me, why are you not assisting us?! With your powers, you could be saving so many people! Ishizu: If they make it, I will be able to help them later. Before this, event, a robot tried to kill Luna. I won’t let anyone get at her under my watch. Aki: I, see. Okay, well, I’ll, just be going. Aki turns to walk off, as Jakob approaches them. Aki: You?! But, you were injured! You could barely move! Jakob: I simply de-activated my motor functions so I was discovered helpless. Jakob raises his left arm, which mechanically morphs into a silver cannon, firing a laser stream. Ishizu moves forward, forming a mana shield, taking the attack. The rest of Jakob’s body morphs, forming a gold colored robot. It has a core similar to Wisel and Skiel, with a horned head jetting out. The right arm is armored on the forearm, as his legs become large and podlike, hovering just off the ground. Granel: Ishizu Ishtar and Aki Izayoi, retreat or die. Ishizu: Get real. Ishizu takes her anodite form, as she fires several mana arches. Granel takes them without apparent harm, as he dashes down the hallway, his body scraping along the walls. He swings his armored fist at Aki, who forms a knotted vine shield, which takes the blow, sending Aki crashing into the wall at the end of the hall. Ishizu charges in at Granel, slamming him with a mana blast, him skidding back. Granel raises his left arm cannon, firing it and searing through the walls, Marik ducking down from the attack. Ishizu: Leave them alone! Granel: Are you going to stop me? Granel grabs Ishizu’s throat, squeezing it tightly. Ishizu is choking, when a multi-colored portal opens up. Portadrillo comes through, punching Granel back, forming a portal for the two to go through. Granel drops Ishizu, as Portadrillo rams Granel, the two going through the portal, it closing afterwards. Ishizu gasps for breath, as Aki makes her way over to her, holding her side. Aki: Can you keep fighting? Ishizu: (Breathing deeply) Yes. Come on. They’re on the roof! Ishizu grabs Aki, as the two teleport. They arrive on the roof, as Portadrillo punches Granel, him skidding back, stopping thanks to his hover pods. Granel fires a laser at him, as Portadrillo pumps his jackhammer and opens a portal as a shield, the laser going through and coming back to hit Granel. Granel: To think that Primo isn’t even competent enough to kill you. Portadrillo: What can I say? I live in your so called “apocalyptic future” for a reason. Granel: If you know of that future, then why resist us?! Portadrillo: Because I disagree with you. I will find a way to fight this threat. Granel: How can you do that, when it is so close to home? Portadrillo reverts, as Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades of the Dueltrix. Yami: I have faith, and trust the bonds I have with my friends. Granel: Such ignorance. Granel fires a laser at Yami, who slaps down the Dueltrix. He transforms into Grafista, taking the laser with little harm. Granel gets ready to fire again, when a propulsion blast hits him from above. Granel turns, as Leo and Blair fly towards them. Granel: Him?! Lester, you failed as well?! Granel flies up into the air, going after Leo. Granel stops and is flung to the side, Grafista’s hand glowing with gravity energy. Grafista then fires a laser, blasting Granel in the shoulder, it sparking from the damage. Leo: What is this thing? I can’t hack into it or control it! Granel: That’s because I am the Anti-Ener-D. Granel’s body glows teal, as he releases a pulse wave of infinity energy. Grafista holds his hands out, countering with a pure gravity wave. Ishizu raises a mana dome over the roof of the hospital, it cracking from the attack. Everything else is shattered by the attack, as both Leo’s and Blair’s armor malfunction, their power source fading away. Blair: I’ve got no power here! Leo: No way! Syrus’ engine doesn’t short out! Grafista: So that’s what that Primo was talking about with turning away from machines. He wanted the world to turn away from that Ener-D? Granel: This is as much of the reason that you need to die. Because you can figure out the real problem, and then you trying to prevent it causes the event instead. Grafista fires a laser, which is negated by Granel’s laser. Grafista flies in, punching Granel, him sliding back. Granel recovers, and blocks the next fist and returns it. Grafista fires a laser, Granel blasting back. Grafista lands and reverts, as Granel approaches. Yami: Ishizu, Aki! Keep it busy for 10 seconds! Aki: Are you kidding me?! Ishizu takes to the air, firing mana blasts. Granel is unharmed from them, as he flies forward, releasing an infinity pulse from his hover pods, blowing Ishizu away. Aki strains and groans, as she forms large thorn arms, which she shoots out at Granel. Granel is caught in the hands, as he breaks through easily. Yami places the Gymosis card on the blade of the Dueltrix, as he draws five cards. He puts some cards back, and draws again, picking a black card. Yami: Hope this works! Ultimate Gymosis! Gymosis, Diagoneir, Upgrade, Shadow Lance, Chromastone and Darkside! Yami finishes placing the cards on the blades, as he slaps down the Dueltrix. He takes on Diagoneir’s body shape along with his wings, with Shadow Lance’s head spikes on his upper back. His arms are both muscular like Darkside’s, as his left arm is made of darkness from Darkside, while his right arm is made of Upgrade’s body, both of them with gloves on them. The chest is made of Chromastone’s purple crystal, with magenta stones peeking out of it. He has Diagoneir’s legs with Shadow Lance’s hover shoes. He has Darkside’s shadow head in the shape of Gymosis’ head. Granel: A new Ultimate Gymosis?! That one didn’t exist before! Ultimate Gymosis: I guess you guys tried to interfere with the future a bit too much. Ultimate Gymosis bends down as if ready to run, when the hover shoes power up. Ultimate Gymosis teleports, as he rams Granel from behind, slamming Granel through the roof of a nearby building, crashing through. Granel releases an infinity pulse, all the energy being directed into the crystals on Ultimate Gymosis’ chest, all of them glowing multi-colored from it. Granel’s arm spins back behind him, punching Ultimate Gymosis off him. Granel: You may be strong, but I was programmed to withstand anything you throw at me! Ultimate Gymosis: Too bad the power I have now exceeds anything I’ve done before. Ultimate Gymosis stretches his Upgrade arm forward, it grabbing Granel’s cannon arm, merging with it and creeping up his body. Granel struggles to resist, as Ultimate Gymosis stretches his Darkside arm to strike Granel. Granel tugs away, as Granel is hit in the side, the attack tearing through Granel’s body. Sayer’s helmet goes flying back behind them, being brushed by Darkside’s arm, and darkness seeping into the helmet. Ultimate Gymosis grabs Granel’s other arm, it sparking as it drains Granel’s infinity energy. Ultimate Gymosis: End game. Ultimate, blast! Ultimate Gymosis’ chest lights up, as the crystals all point forward at Granel. It concentrates all of Ultimate Gymosis’ energy forward, firing in an explosive energy wave, composing of chaos mana and ultraviolet energy. The energy explosion demolishes the half of the building that Granel’s is in, as Granel is destroyed. Ultimate Gymosis drops to his knees, reverting. Yami: If that’s not the end of this debacle, I don’t know what is! Yami lies down in the split building, as if passing out. Leo and Blair are on the ground, as the Ener-D slowly comes back online. Blair: Whew! Alright! A few more minutes and we’ll be able to fly again. Leo: Yeah. I can’t believe that Yami destroyed it all on his own. Though, I guess that’s him for you. Blair begins walking, as Leo uses his technopathic powers to come out of the Power Tool Dragon armor. He stretches, as something glimmering catches his eyes. He goes over, and picks up Sayer’s helmet. Darkness shimmers from the helmet, then from Leo for a moment, even though he has no change in attitude. Characters * Yami * Arcadia Movement ** Aki Izayoi ** Hunter Pace ** Bastion ** Tania ** Thunder * Crow * Pegasus * Team 4 D's ** Leo *** Power Tool Dragon Armor ** Blair *** Junk Warrior Armor ** Valon *** Cyber Armor ** Sherry LeBlanc *** Chevelier de Fleur Armor ** Syrus Truesdale *** Jumbo Drill ** Zane Truesdale *** Cyber End Dragon * Ishizu Ishtar * Fonda Fontaine (deceased) * Professor Frank (cameo) * Aster Phoenix (cameo) * Marik Ishtar (cameo) Villains * Yliaster ** Jakob *** Meklord Emperor Granel ** Primo *** Meklord Emperor Wisel ** Diablo Robots Aliens Used * Rust Angel (first appearance) * Astro Dust (first appearance) * Portadrillo * Grafista * Ultimate Gymosis (Mark 4) (first appearance) Trivia * Each of the Yliaster members have a different way of using their Meklord Emperors. ** Lester rode on Skiel. ** Primo put his consciousness in Wisel. ** Jakob transformed into Granel. * Professor Frank, despite being mentioned before, appears for the first time. * Fonda Fontaine's death was not originally planned. I had planned on killing Bonaparte in his debut, but decided to keep him for future story plots and switched them. * With Ishizu appearing, White Dragon was the only member of the original 6 Signers not to appear. * The Gentle Darkness passed from Yami to Sayer's Helmet, which was picked up by Leo. * This episode features Ultimate Gymosis Mark 4. * Astro Dust is based off the Yu-Gi-Oh! monster "Stardust Dragon," the signature monster of Yusei Fudo. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Yliaster Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Cyber Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Gentle Darkness Arc